Mine
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: A Peddie songfic. Rather AU, set in the future. Enjoy!


**A Peddie songfic! I'm using "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I didn't know what couple I should do with this song, but finally after debating with my conscience, I chose Peddie! SO, enjoy!**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

You were a college student, working in the café waiting tables part time. You were from a small town, but you left and never bothered to look back to your past, which was rather dark. I was a vulnerable and fragile girl and I'm afraid of falling in love. I always wonder why we should fall in love if the feelings are going to vanish sooner or later.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

When we dated for the first time, I was filled with doubt. I keep asking if this was true. We were lying on the couch, just relaxing and absorbed each other's comfort. Since then, I knew what our future will be. How will we end up? I know.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you remember our first date at the beach? We were enjoying the moment. You put your arms around me, for the first time. You made me a rebel, I wasn't as vulnerable as before. I became stronger, thanks to you. You were the best thing that I ever had.

_Flash forward and we're taking down the world together_

_There's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never my parents' mistakes_

We're now officially together. All my problems are your problems, and vice versa. Half of your wardrobe consists of my things, and vice versa. You learned about my past, and I told you why I built up walls and put my guard up. You promised me that we will be together forever, no matter what, and I believed you.

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

But life isn't a fairytale. We have bills that we must pay, nothing's sorted out. This life is hard to take. It was easier when I lived alone. This is what I thought would happen. Problems arise, nothing would be sorted out in just minutes.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you remember our first date at the beach? We were enjoying the moment. You put your arms around me, for the first time. You made me a rebel, I wasn't as vulnerable as before. I became stronger, thanks to you. You were the best thing that I ever had.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you remember the time when we were on a small boat at the lake, city lights reflecting on the water? You saw me start to believe in love, you observed and you knew that I was starting to put my guard down, my force field was going down, my mask was falling. The real me was revealing. You made me a rebel, I wasn't as vulnerable as before. I became stronger, thanks to you. You were the best thing that I ever had.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

I remembered clearly, our fight at 2:30 a.m. You were home so late, i assumed you were doing something other than working. Everything was slipping, the plans we organized, everything we planned, all of those were slipping. I ran out of the house crying, but you followed me suit, right out into the street.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You say, "I'll never leave you alone."_

I prepared myself for all the screaming, the goodbyes, because that's all that happened during my childhood. But you took me back, and you tried to comfort, despite the fight that just happened a few minutes ago. You told me that you'll never leave me alone.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

You said that you remembered the time when we had our first date. You said that everytime you see me, it's like the first time you met me. You said that you fell in love with me, and you'll stay with me 'til the end. You said that I was the best thing that could happen to you.

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Let's hold on to each other and never look back in the past. Just keep looking forward, and everything ill be fine. You changed me, I changed you. We believed each other. Both of us appreciate each other's choices and decisions. You really are the best thing that's ever been mine.

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

* * *

"Hey Yacker, what ya' listening to?" Eddie asked, coming up from behind Patricia, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing, just Taylor Swift's song. I'm feeling nostalgic, you know? This song really relates to us. Our relationship, how we met, everything."

"Even that big fight we had?"

"Even that. Now I know that's not happening anymore as long as we believe in each other, trust too."

"That song is true in some way." Eddie stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You really are the best thing that's ever been mine, _Mrs. Miller._" Eddie said, unwrapping his hands around her. He went down on one knee, and opened a red velvet box, which revealed a gold ring, with a white diamond in the middle.

"Patricia Williamson, will you do the honors of becoming Mrs. Miller?" Eddie was proposing to Patricia, the girl who was afraid of falling in love when she met him.

"YES!" Patricia was already tearing up. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing.

"Just remember, I promise to cherish you, you really are the best thing that's ever been mine." Eddie said, before kissing her forehead.

**I have no idea how did it end out like that. Just popped out of my mind. Thanks for reading, sorry that I haven't updated DoD. I need Jara ideas, send in prompts! Come on guys! Review too! Bye!**


End file.
